Envious Dancing
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: This is Lucy's last dance concert at Magnolia High as a senior and advisors from the prestigious Fiore Dance Academy will be watching her performance. But will Natsu ruin her chances of getting accepted through jealousy? Will Gray steal Lucy away from Natsu by being her dance partner or will Natsu get the leading male dance spot instead of Gray? Nalu fanfic Romance/drama Au


**A/n: Hey guys! I have a bunch of new ideas.**

 **This is something that I've been recently working on.**

 **Hiding something is getting updated next!**

 **Envious Dancing**

 **Ch.1 Boring Announcements and partner conflicts**

Lucy and the girls went over to the school's information board to see who are the leaders for our last fall dance concert. I decided to go a head and wait for Luce at the cafeteria. I mean what's the point of going? Luce is amazing and I already know that she's one of the leads in the concert. Besides, I'm really hungry right now.

The whole cafeteria could here squealing from down the hall. All of the students briefly stopped what they were doing to listen to the shouting before returning to their meals. I grabbed the hot sauce packet from my tray before going to the cafeteria door. I was listening to my friends squealing.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell Mira-nee!"

"Hell yeah Lucy! You're going to kill it!"

"Juvia is so happy for love rival!"

"Let's grab a drink after school to celebrate!"

"I'm so proud of you Lu-chan!"

"And if our teacher wouldn't have given you the spot then Evergreen would have to deal with me."

"Uh-That wouldn't have been nessacary Erza." Lucy said

I smiled widely after over hearing their conversation. I ripped open the hot sauce packet and squirted it in my mouth before returning to my table.

I sat back down at the table and started eating my hot wings. Only to be approached by the last person I wanted to see."Hey Natsu, Your girlfriends back." Gray took a seat on the other side of the table while pointing to Lucy at the entrance. "Shut up you pervert! I don't even feel like talking to your ugly face right now."

Gray sniggered loudly because he noticed that his friend didn't deny the girlfriend comment. Lucy started walking to our table. I guess everyone else had other stuff to do today. I shrugged it off because I didn't really care. All I needed was Lucy anyway, the blonde's eyes were watery but she still managed to have a smirk on her face. "Shouldn't you be happy? " I wrapped my arm around her when she sat beside me. " I am happy. " She sniffled "All of my hard work has finally paid off. If the Fiore Dance Academy views me as exceptional in the concert; then I'm more than half way to my goal!" She had a determined smile on her face along with her big glossy eyes.

"Damn it Luce! I can never think straight because of your weirdness!" I thought to myself. My hold on her became tighter as I rubbed her arm soothingly to calm her down a little. " I don't see what the big deal is really." I said with a mouth full of food.

"What? The big deal is that I worked hard to get here!" Lucy shouted while removing my arm from her shoulder. She had a hurt look on her face and didn't understand where I was coming from. " This is the moment that I've been waiting for. The dance concert will determine whether I get accepted or not. This show determines my whole future!" She pouted like a child and crossed her arms over her chest." But it's true! What's the big deal when a weirdo like you is always great at dancing?" Lucy blushed madly. " If you think about trying harder then you're going to mess your self up. Your already amazing Luce so perform like you always does! "

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy's face grew redder and redder. "Just remember that it's their loss if they don't want ya." I gave her a stern look while speaking. My weirdo is too hard on herself sometimes and needs to learn how to not be so uptight." 're terrible at flirting fire breath." Gray gawked at the scene. " I agree with this idiot for once." Gajeel showed up with Levy. Levy spoke before I had the chance to retort. "So when are when going to know the songs that each dance division is performing?" Levy asked, "Evergreen said that she'll give us a hand out and discuss what songs we're doing next period." Lucy took a bite out of her sandwich.

The lunch period today flew by. I groaned because I don't have this class period with Lucy. Classes are always boring when she's not around. After walking Lucy to the auditorium, I went to the bending machine to get a water bottle. I lazily pulled out a few dollars in my pocket and put them in the machine.

"Hey Salamander." I grabbed my water and then turned around to look at Gajeel. "What is it Gajeel?" I said in an irritated tone. "Are you sure that you're okay with Lucy being a lead in the Dance Concert?" He asked in a serious tone. I felt offended. Why wouldn't I want to support Lucy? She's my best friend and she deserves it more than anyone.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growled " Since bunny girl is the lead; she might have a dance partner in some of the dances." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"And?" I didn't really get what he was saying. What's wrong with her having a dance partner? The black haired man face palmed. He sort of regretted saying anything the first place now. "It could be a male partner. There might me some romantic songs where the leading male touches or even embraces bunny girl romantically." Gajeel wanted to puke. He can't believe that he used such sappy words just now.

"What's your point? Lucy and I aren't dating anyway." I shrugged but I felt a little uncomfortable knowing that someone might touch Lucy romantically. The black haired man sighed. He couldn't believe both of these two idiots sometimes. He was hoping that one day Natsu would grow a pair and ask Ms. Tsundere out already. This is really frustrating for everyone in his or her group. "Yeah right. I can see it in your face salamander. Remember, the lead might harbor feelings for her or make a move on her. She might even develop feelings for him if you're not careful." Gajeel said before walking away.

"Yeah right. Who would want that weirdo anyway?" I shouted at him while laughing. I did feel a little nervous. I don't want some stupid punk touching my Lucy but I also can't do anything about it yet. What if she's not in any romantic songs? What if I'm overreacting?

"I tried to warn you." He shouted in the distance.

* * *

Every student in each dance division was allowed to skip fifth period today in order to learn about the fall dance concert. Almost every row was filled up with students. Lucy sat next to Levy in the auditorium. Levy and Cana were her only friends in the period where they have dance class together. Cana must've skipped the meeting for today. " Cana went to get liquor for instead of coming here didn't she?" Lucy asked Levy. " Or maybe she just took an advantage of our class free period and skipped the rest of the day?" Levy said. " No, I think she said something about celebrating me being a lead after school after school today. Cana might be back next period." The blonde put her phone on silent. They both shrugged it off and didn't really care about what there friend was up to anymore. The lights were starting to dim while Evergreen's assistant gave out handouts.

"Attention class!" Evergreen spoke into the microphone while standing on stage. "Hi Ms. Evergreen!" The whole class shouted. Every one was enthusiastic about hearing the news. "We're starting our first meeting for the dance concert. If I hear one girl speaking out of turn, then I will turn every last one of you into stone!" She said in a serious tone that made the entire students shiver.  
"Great! Now what we're going over today are our dance positions, chosen songs, and agenda. There's four divisions in this school and each division will have a few girl and boy leads depending on the song."

" There's approximately fifth teen songs in the first hour and a half, intermission and then another fifteen songs in the second hour."  
The whole audience groaned in agony.

"What did I say? " She already lost the little patience she had and started glaring daggers at everyone.

"Now, the songs won't be evenly divided by each division because of the independent performances in the show. Before I explain more about the amount of songs. I would like to announce the female leaders of each division. I know that most of you are too lazy to read the board; so I didn't post everyone's name anyway. The girls that I name should stand up after I call your name."

Levy looked at Lucy and smiled after Evergreen's announcement. The determined blonde smiled back at her best friend. A sense of pride overcame her spirit as Evergreen started announcing the names." The first set of female leads will be for Division 4 which is the beginners division."

"Wendy Marvel. You're the first female lead." The room was then filled with cheering and clapping for Wendy. " Yeah! You did it Wendy!" Levy and I yelled at the same time. Luckily, Ever didn't hear them shouting. " The second female lead will be Chelia Blendy. There are only two leading positions open in the first division."

Wendy stood up shyly while Chelia ensured her that she should be proud that everyone is watching her. "Please remain standing." "The second division is the intermediate division. Since Wendy has surprised me greatly with her improvement. I decided to reward you with the leading position for both divisions." All of the students were cheering one again for Wendy.

"Now the third division is intermediate. As you know the Intermediate division gets to join the elite division with only a few songs. The leader will be Yukino. Agria" Yukino stood up with a smile on her face. While everyone was clapping Lucy had the urge to shout her friend's name but her mouth was covered by Levy's hand. "Are you trying to get killed?" The blue haired girl whispered to Lucy.

" The other leads are Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, and Erza Scarlet." Once again everyone was clapping like a normal person while Lucy was irritated. All she wanted to do was cheer her friends on. What's wrong with that?

" I swear, Natsu's rubbing off on you Lu." Levy started giggling. " Now for the elite division. The main girl for Division four will be Lucy Heartfilia." She stood up with confidence and pride empowering her. It didn't matter whether people didn't clap as hard for her not. It didn't matter if she got some rude stares or mean remarks from the other girls.

They were jealous. The mean girls in the school knew how gifted she was and were on a mission to destroy it. But this wasn't happening today. Today is the day she makes something of herself.

"Despite, her satisfactory performances in the past, She has made great improvement." Lucy sweat dropped from Ever's harsh words. " That's right Lu! Screw the haters!" Levy said uncharacteristically. The blonde tried to contain herself while Evergreen continued.

"The final two leads will be Levy Mcgarden and Cana Alberona."  
Levy gasped. She didn't think that she would make it but she did. The blue haired girl knew for certain that she only made it because of Lucy.

" All of the girls that I named need to take a bow and then you can return to your seats." Everyone started laughing and chatting loudly in the auditorium while all of the girls took their seats. "WHAT DID I SAY?" Ever shouted." ONE MORE WORD AND ALL OF YOU HAVE DETENTION!" Everyone in the auditorium became quiet one more.

" Now. You won't be doing a whole entire song except for the finale The songs will be cut in half according to the parts we need; since there's a total of 30 songs. Songs Divisions one and two will have six songs each. Divisions three and four will have seven songs each. The remaining four songs will be given to individuals."  
Lucy looked down at the list of songs her division had to do. She was in majority of them. " The show might not be as long as I think it will be. After all, I'm still making arrangements. Some performances might be cut." There was too much information to take in from one meeting. Half of the students were asleep while the others had a migraine.

"The leading male roles are undetermined yet. They will be working with the leads in the second month. You brats have until October to learn and rehearse these dances. You are all dismissed." As the students started to leave the auditorium, Ever started to shout again." I forgot to mention something important to the seniors!"

All of the senior girls groaned in agony. They all wanted to be done with this dreadful meeting already.

"Admission advisors and sponsors from prestigious dance academies and dance teams will be watching your upcoming performance. If you wanted to get in to a great academy knows your chance. That's all!" Ms. Ever left the auditorium

Lucy groaned and slumped back in her seat. There was too much info in one day for one meeting. " Are you okay Lu?" Levy was a little concerned. "Now I see why Cana ditched the meeting. There was nothing but endless babbling. ." " Yeah. I love learning and that was even a little too much for me." Levy stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Well, I need to go to my next class Lu." "I'll check on you after school." She waived while reading the auditorium.

The blonde was the last one remaining in the auditorium. She took out the dance paper from her backpack and looked at the list. She started blushing madly at some of the romantic songs that her name was listed under.

* * *

 _ **Fall Concert Division paper**_

 _ **Ms. Evergreen**_

 _ **Division Four Songs:**_

 _ **Note 1:These list of songs aren't in order yet.**_

 _ **Note 2:This isn't the official list of songs things will change.**_

 _ **Déjà vu by Justin Beiber –**_

 _ **Female lead**_ _: Lucy Heartfillia_

 _ **Male Lead:**_ _(Unknown)_

 _ **The Greatest by Sia:**_

 _ **Female Leads:**_ _All leads (first and last) from all divisions (Lucy H., Yukino A., Wendy M., etc.)_

 _ **Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran:**_

 _ **Female Lead**_ _: Lucy H._

 _ **Male Lead**_ _: (Unknown)_

 _ **Starving by Hailee Steinfield:**_

 _ **Female lead**_ _: Leads from Elite and Advance (Lucy H., Yukino A., etc.)_

 _ **Male lead:**_ _(Unknown)_

 _ **Salute by Little Mix:**_

 _ **Female Leads:**_ _Leads from elite and Advance (Lucy H., Yukino A., etc.)_

 _ **Finale:**_

 _ **Never land by Zendaya**_

 _ **Female lead**_ _: Lucy H._

 _ **Male Lead:**_ _(Unknown)_

* * *

I walked into the auditorium to check on Luce. She's never late to class and some of the students that were in the meeting came to class. I saw her blushing while reading a piece of paper. "Who blushes over a piece of paper?" I thought to myself.

"Hey Luce! How did it go? Whatcha doing? " I said while trying to snatch the paper from her hands. She was too fast though. She dodged my hand and shoved the paper in her backpack. " Nothing Natsu. I don't know what you're talking about. She got up from the auditorium chair while blushing madly.

"What do I do? I have to perform these intimate songs with another guy. How am I going to tell Natsu?" Lucy said inside her head.

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot at first but I thought that it would be better if I made this into a cute short story instead.**

 **-UnlimitedMagic**


End file.
